Star Wars Republic Commando: The Delta Chronicles
by Kartion Elesto
Summary: The after story to Republic Commando. Riddled with guilt, the remainders of Delta Squad mourn over their lost comrade at Kachiero, before they again spearhead the invasion of Kashyyyk. R
1. The Fate of Delta Squad

**Star Wars Republic Commando: The Delta Chronicles**

Disclaimer: This may surprise you all, but I don't own the Star Wars franchise! Yes! You heard right! I don't! Not a piece of it (save for a plastic Lightsabre)! Anyway, now that this is over and done with, read on.

Oh yeah, I do own the new characters that I'm introducing, as well as the storyline I have made.

**Part 1: The Battle of Brothers**

**The Fate of Delta Squad**

Blaster fire erupted around Delta 38, Scorch, and Fixer as they ran towards the Republic Gunship that was going to lift them to safety. "Damn droids! Do they know when to quit?" yelled Scorch, annoyed by the Blaster bolts flying past him. Turning and holding his DC-17m Blaster out, he fired two bursts, one separating a Battle Droid at it's mid-section, the other connecting with a Super Battle Droid's 'head', throwing it back slightly, but doing slight damage. But it created a disruption needed by Delta Squad, or rather, the remains of Delta Squad. Delta 07 was out there, in need of assistance, assistance which 38, and the others, couldn't give.

Jumping into the Gunship, 38 pulled Scorch and Fixer up. Clenching his fist, 38 growled, before holding onto a support bar. A shudder shook the three Commandos, and moments later, the Gunship rose, Blaster fire hitting its hull, but only scorching it. Around them, the tree flew past; their leaves continually hitting the Gunship, making a weird sort of crunching sound. In the trees, huts stood like beacons of light, due to the fires inside them caused by the fighting, or just fires to warm the Wookies up at night. Whichever it was, the trio didn't care.

38 let his head hang low for a second. He'd failed the primary objective: getting everyone out alive. The others showed the same views, Scorch cursing into his receiver, kicking the bulkheads, while Fixer just looked out longingly at the trees. In the middle of the trio, a holoprojector activated. The Adviser appeared, crouched, his fingers, as always, glued to the side of his helmet.

"Delta lead, get your men under control! One commando is not worth the risk to an entire operation!" The Advisor said. 38's eyes narrowed for a second, before he processed the last two words. Before he could say anything, Scorch lashed out.

"One Commando! He's talking about my pod-brother!" Scorch shouted. 38 held his free hand out.

"Hold on. Advisor, what do you mean, an **entire** **operation**?" asked 38.

The Adviser bit his lip, although no one could see it, he was wearing a helmet after all. After a second's pause, the Adviser sighed.

"You guys were the advance force for the invasion of Kashyyyk. It was **your** reconnaissance, **your** Intel that helped verify the mission And now, the invasion has begun." 38 then looked out the Gunship door and saw the trees subside. A few moments later, a dozen Droid Starships flew by, and they then heard a panicked comm. transmission of a pilot.

Scorch and Fixer then looked out, and both their jaws nearly dropped. Scorch blinked, before he spoke up, his voice full of surprise and wonder. "Boss…look, it's the invasion force!" As 38 looked on, he ten…no, twenty or more Republic Cruisers release hundreds of Republic Snub Fighters. "The invasion is just the beginning," Fixer finally added, watching the snub-fighters drop like rain. None of them thought such a force could be spared for Kashyyyk, but what they were witnessing was testament of this. 38 suppressed the will to burst out with surprise, but thankfully, the Advisor spoke up.

"Yes sir…I'll put it through right now…listen up Delta's!" The Advisor said. The comm. seemed important; the Advisor's tone was critical. The transmission of the Advisor faded and then a transmission of a long eared green figure, in Jedi robes came on.

"All Republic Forces assemble Forward Command at Kacheero," It said.

"Is that really whom I think it is?" asked Scorch, but they all knew who it was.

_By the Force…Jedi Master Yoda!_

"Rendezvous with Delta squad, we must…upon them, we rest much hope. Wookie freedom, must not be sacrificed" Yoda finished, and the transmission ended. The Advisor quickly appeared again.

"Sorry Delta's, you have your orders. It's back to the action for you." said the Advisor. 38 nodded, and grinned. "Delta Squad! Lock and load!" 38 shouted. A moment later, the Gunship door closed, and the scene outside was blocked. Everything went dark, and 38 looked down.

_Don't worry Sev. We'll be back, I just hope you'll be there to see us…_


	2. Funeral for a Friend

**Funeral for a friend**

Two days later

Fixer, Scorch, and 38 stood, heads bowed, in front of a burning pyre. They were in the middle of Kachiero, and not alone. Behind them, the Advisor, a few Clone Troopers, and most of Kachiero's remaining population stood. The Wookies growled quiet prayers, while the others stood silent.

The news had come only yesterday. Tears formed in 38's eyes. He missed Sev, but at the same time, he was punching himself mentally in the gut, as were the rest of the Delta's. 38 wondered why he was crying. He was merely a Clone, a Commando perhaps, but still a Republic Clone. He wasn't supposed to be like this, he was supposed to be a drone, like the others, there only to do their duty. But then again, they'd come so far since Zero hour. Geonosis, Muunlist, the abandoned Republic Cruiser, Thyferra…Kashyyyk! They'd become more than a squad of Commandos. They'd become friends, family…**brothers**. This couldn't be real. Sev was so brutal, the aggressive side of the squad. For him to go like this…it wasn't **right**.

They'd fought so hard, and so long, winning victory after victory for the Republic. But now they'd lost, and no victory could wash away this defeat.

38 looked to his right, and saw Fixer comforting Scorch. He sniffed a little. They still had each other. They had to be strong, for Sev…for the Republic…

Flashback

_38 placed his helmet on his bunk as the Advisor walked into his hut. His hands were clasped behind his back, and his voice was heavy. 38 got up, and saluted._

_"Sir."_

_Advisor nodded solemnly._

_"38, I have bad news for you…"_

_38 bit his lip._

_"What is it sir?"_

_The Advisor sighed._

_"As you know, we have been tracking Sev ever since Kachiero," The Advisor paused, "Approximately two hours ago, his vital signs went negative. Shortly after, his beacon went inactive," The Advisor took another pause, and let it sink in, "An hour later, a Gunship passed over the area. It landed near Sev's last recorded position…and…"_

_The Advisor shook his head. Letting his head drop slightly, he held his right arm out toward 38. In his hand was a chunk of helmet, but as 38 looked closer, he saw it wasn't a normal chunk of helmet. It was a chunk of **Commando** helmet. 38's eyes widened, and he took the chunk. He felt a shiver go down his spine as he looked at it. The helmet was beaten and scorched, but 38 saw the engraving on the helmet. His legs nearly collapsed. Feeling sick, 38 dropped the chunk, and fell backward onto the bed. He rested his hands in front of him._

_"W-w…was there anymore remains?" He asked. The bile had risen to his throat now, almost choking him. The Advisor shook his head._

_"Just a lot of blood. We analysed it, and it checks out," The Advisor put a hand on 38's shoulder, "I'm sorry, 38, but this is the way it had to be. There'll be a funeral tomorrow. A lot of people will be attending; many owe their lives and well being to Sev. I hope to see you there."_

_With that, The Advisor turned, and walked out quietly. 38's fists clenched, and he screamed. Jumping up, he screamed some more, and then lunged at the mirror. It smashed under 38's relentless barrage. After a few seconds, he yelled._

_"Wwwwhhhhhhyyyy!"_

_His fists were now bleeding, crimson droplets falling into the wash basin in front of him. Looking into the shards of mirror, 38 saw his lost comrade in the reflection. Suddenly jerking, the bile shot up, and 38 leant over. He wretched, and coughed up the bile, the sickly liquid oozing down the basin's plug hole. On the floor, the chunk of helmet rocked from side to side. Above a black scorch mark, a small engraving could be seen. It simply read: 1107._

End flashback

38 watched the chunk of helmet as it's inside padding shrivelled and turned to ashes. Eventually, the chunk itself blackened, and slowly burnt away. The trio watched on throughout the night, until the pyre itself had burnt out completely.

Kneeling, the three Deltas retrieved an urn from their backpacks. Bowing their heads slightly, they slowly pushed their urns into the ashes. Once they were full, they removed the urns, and closed them. They all nodded to each other.

"I'll miss the big guy…" Scorch said quietly. Fixer nodded, and patted Scorch on the shoulder. 38 nodded.

"I think we all will. Scorch. Fixer. It's time you got some rest. We have a briefing at 0600, and we have a new recruit to welcome."

Fixer and Scorch nodded. Standing, they saluted him slowly.

"Night sir."

"Night sir."

38 watched them walk off into the darkness. Sighing, he took a handful of ash, and squeezed it.

"You're not dead Sev, I don't believe it. I **won't** believe it. You're out there somewhere, and we'll find you. I don't care what Command thinks anymore. They don't see us for more than Clones and I finally believe it, it was clear when we were called back. But don't you dare be dead Sev; this isn't the death you deserve to have…"

Letting the ashes fall, 38 stood up. He was tired, and his chrono told him he had five hours until the briefing. Walking onto the bridge leading to his hut, he dropped the urn over the side. It fell through the air, hitting leaves and branches, making a small commotion among the wild life below. A few seconds later, it smashed on the ground, sending a cloud of ash into the air. A small gust went through the jungle, and the ashes were blown away.

_You're not dead Sev, you're not dead…_


End file.
